


Found Out

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, Hints of Smut, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, No Smut, One Shot, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Short, Team 7 - Freeform, Yaoi, drunk kakashi, fortune, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When team 7 goes out to eat, revealing the fortunes from their fortune cookies is a must. It's only when one fortune turns out to be a little revealing, that Naruto wants the truth from his friend. He gets a little more than he bargained for.<br/>Sasunaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kativachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fortune Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493767) by [Kativachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/pseuds/Kativachan). 



Team 7 wasn’t usually a team that would go out and eat together after a hard mission. Tonight though, was a different story. It was because these three teammates, along with their captain, had been surviving on plants and wild animals over the course of more than two months. It had been all for the mission, which was a top secret- out of the village, kinda mission. The kind Naruto simply loved. 

It was safe to say, though, that this meal was truly deserved. The four shinobi took up two booth seats, Kakashi and Sakura in one, Sasuke and Naruto in another. It was after much debate-- _coming mostly from Naruto_ \--that they ended up here, in a small but no doubt delicious chinese restaurant. The vote had been three against one, Naruto of course being the only one wanting ramen. 

The meal was great and conversation was light. Kakashi sensei had been feeling surprisingly generous-- _maybe from a little too much sake,_ Naruto thought--and offered to pay the bill. _He’ll regret that in the morning_ , Sasuke noted, but wasn’t so kind as to pick up the tab himself, so kept his mouth shut on the matter.

The waitress; after picking up the empty plates and used wooden chopsticks, slid her hand down in one of the many pockets of her apron, only to reveal a handful of fortune cookies.

Sakura’s heart thumped rapidly in her chest as she imagined the romantic fortune she would get- surely to be about Sasuke. She reached her hand out, attempting to look calm, but everyone could see she was as excited as Choji in front of BBQ. 

Naruto’s eyes darted to Sasuke. _What did that bastard think of this?_ Fortune cookies were good--but were they too childish? After a few seconds of inner-debate, Naruto figured _‘who cares’_ , and grabbed one for himself. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, taking a cookie because honestly, they tasted decent and Naruto had grabbed one _so whatever_. While he was at it, Sasuke grabbed Kakashi’s wrist, turned his hand right-side up and placed the last cookie in his sensei's palm.

Naruto snickered at the action, earning an unthreatening glare from the Uchiha. Kakashi instantly ripped the plastic around the cookie open, breaking it in half and tossing the actual cookie to Sasuke. He held the tiny white fortune up to his uncovered eye, squinting as he tried to stop his hands from swaying too much.

“What’s it say, sensei?” Sakura asked, leaning over his arm in order to read it for herself.

“Ever-r-ything, hah, everything happens fur ah reason. Tsk, yeah sure.” His words were slurred and his exposed cheek was red--something Naruto and Sasuke both found quite amusing. Sakura, on the other hand, didn’t appreciate having to constantly avoid Kakashi’s hands as they randomly swung about as he talked.

Sakura let out a huff, wanting the night to be over already--but not before she read her precious fortune. She took the plastic off, setting it on the table and cracking her cookie open. She laid said cookie on the plastic, grabbing her fortune and reading it aloud.

“Mine says: ‘Welcome the change coming into your life.’” she pursed her lips slightly, folding the paper and shoving it in her pocket. “Sasuke, you read yours!” she clapped her hands in front of her face, hoping at least _his_ had something about their romance together.

Sasuke looked to Naruto, whose eyes were already on him and daring the Uchiha to read his fortune aloud. It wasn’t as if it was a big deal, though. Just a few words on a random piece of paper? It hardly affected him--unless he were to get one of the embarrassing, girly ones, that is. He shivered slightly before opening his, breaking the cookie and setting it down next to Kakashi’s uneaten one.

Sakura had already begun to nibble on half of her cookie. Not eating it all at once, in fear of looking like a pig in front of the Uchiha. Naruto desperately wanted to eat his--but didn’t want to see his fortune until it was his time. He decided to steal Kakashi’s, which was now technically Sasuke’s.

Before Sasuke could react, the blond had plucked up the delicious cookie and shoved it in his mouth, getting a glare and a push from the black haired boy--but it was totally worth it. 

“What’s it say? What’s it say?” Sakura beamed, trying not to let the disgusting sight of Naruto’s full mouth ruin her mood.

“To be old and wise, you must first be young and….stupid.” Sasuke mumbled.

“Hah! Even the fortune’s can tell how much of a baka you are!” Naruto laughed, popping the plastic around his own cookie open, breaking it in half and hurriedly eating both pieces. He had a feeling that if he set them down, Sasuke would no doubt come after them.

"Shut the hell up, dobe." 

Naruto paid no attention to Sasuke's remark, instead, he read over his fortune in his head while his mouth was still chewing away. The tiny fortune wasn’t so important that he had to talk with his mouth full--and suddenly, he didn’t really want to share it at all.

The blonde looked to his left, seeing only a wall with a few small cracks in it. He looked in front of him--Sakura, eyeing him with an annoyed expression. Then he turned to his right, looking down at the seat where himself and the Uchiha’s legs barely touched. His eyes moved up, up, up, scanning that impressive body, all while his cheeks became more and more red.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “Hurry up, what’s it say, Usuratonkachi?”

“Come on, Naruto.” Sakura chimed in while Kakashi simply chuckled, mumbling to himself something about boats and reens.

“Uh, hah,” he cleared his throat, swallowing the last of the cookie. “I don’t--I mean these aren’t accurate they, uh, I don’t really want to.” Naruto’s hand rubbed the back of his neck while the other one read the fortune over and over, just to make sure he wasn’t misreading the words printed there.

“I had to read mine. Read yours out loud or I’ll break your nose.”

“Ehh??” Naruto instinctively touched his nose, not particularly in the mood for a fight right now. There was a moment of silence, filled with the two boys throwing daggers at each other with their eyes. “F-fine, whatever.”

As Sasuke waited for Naruto, he couldn’t stare at his uneaten cookie any longer, shoving the whole thing into his mouth. In reality-the cookies weren't just ‘decent’, they were amazing. Sakura, noticing Sasuke’s eyes only focusing on the over-exaggerating Naruto, shoved her own cookie in her mouth as well.

“W-well uh, the person sitting next to you, ah, loves you most.” Naruto read.

Sakura spat out her cookie in disbelief, as well as Sasuke. Both boys were blushing almost as red as their drunk sensei. Sakura looked from one boy to the other, noticing how Sasuke was really just concerned about his wasted cookie. Naruto, on the other hand, was attempting to look anywhere but at the Uchiha. 

The blond crumpled up the paper, tossing it on the table and stretching his arms like nothing embarassing had ever happened.

“Well, I’m done here. Who's taking Kakashi home?” Sasuke asked, standing from the booth to allow Naruto space to stand up as well.

“I will. His stop’s on my way home anyway.” Sakura sighed, pushing their sensei out of the booth and wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders. She walked out of the restaurant--but not before giving the boys a small goodbye wave.

“Sooooo…” Naruto placed his hands on the back of his head, walking ahead of Sasuke and out of the restaurant doors. “Do you love me like _love me love me_ or just love me, _Sasuke?_ ”he teased, wanting to embarrass the older boy. The reaction he got was not expected and somewhat disappointing, though.

“Hng.”

“Huh?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows before smiling that prankster smile of his. "Wait does that mean both ways, then?" 

They were both outside now, Naruto had stopped walking and Sasuke turned to face him, giving off his signature smirk.

“Baka.” Sasuke whispered, “You can come to my place and _find out._ ”

In the morning; Kakashi had a major hangover, Sakura was still disappointed that no romance was going to be blooming with Sasuke, the Uchiha was as silent as ever--unless he was making remarks to the blonde, and Naruto had more than just a little limp in his step.

_Oh, Naruto had found out, all right._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Kativachan for inspiring me to write this slightly longer/different version of her short story.  
> fortunes from: http://www.fortunecookiemessage.com/archive.php?start=0


End file.
